Siempre
by Lady Cisne
Summary: Amar a alguien que solo te considera un amigo puede llevarte a situaciones que no se pueden arreglar.


**Disclaimer**: Sigo sin ser J.K y la última vez que mire, en mi cuenta no había millones. Así, que por desgracia, los personajes y el potterverso no son mios, pertenecen por completo a diosa Rowling.

_____Este fic participa en el reto ____Citas célebres v.2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._. Ha sido corregido por mi hermanita Adhy Rosier Moon Barigliessi.

La cita célebre proporcionada es:**_ Ofrecer amistad al que pide amor es como dar pan al que muere de sed. —_****Ovidio**

* * *

Severus estaba sentado bajo un árbol, después del examen de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras del TIMO. Estaba concentrado, leyendo un pergamino. Tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que un cuarteto le miraba desde debajo de otro árbol.

Parecía que leía, pero realmente pensaba en Lily. Luchó contra el suspiro que pugnaba por salir de sus labios. Amaba a Lily, siempre lo había hecho. Pero ella se empeñaba en que fueran solo amigos. Él necesitaba más, necesitaba sentir que ella le amaba igual que él. Necesitaba que ella se olvidara de que era Slytherin y ella Gryffindor. Necesitaba que volvieran a ser Sev y Lily.

Ella despreciaba a sus amigos y él despreciaba a los de ella. Y cada vez se veían menos, hablaban menos. Cada vez se le iba escapando más y más.

Sin saber cómo, se encontró colgando de un tobillo y se reían de él. Los de siempre, el grupito de Potter. Furioso, se revolvió, pero no podía liberarse. Y ella intervino. Sin embargo, algo que debería haberle hecho sentir bien, que Lily le defendiera como antes, encendió una llama dentro de él. Una llama peligrosa, la verdad. Y en vez de agradecérselo, la llamó "sangre sucia".

Durante un instante, todo se inmovilizó a su alrededor, hasta que dentro de él sintió cómo algo se rompía. Crack. La amistad que le unía a Lily estaba destrozada y solo por dos palabras que jamás debieron haber salido de su boca. "Sangre sucia"

Esa noche, en su cama, después de que Lily se negara obstinadamente a hablar con él, estuvo repasando todo lo que había pasado. Y se dio cuenta de que se habían ido separando poco a poco desde que estaban en Hogwarts. Él era Slytherin, ella era Gryffindor. Él se relacionaba con las mejores familias de magos, que despreciaban a los muggles. Los padres de ella eran muggles. Sin embargo, no era esto lo que había hecho que Severus se revolviera contra ella, no había sido ese el problema. El detonante de su exabrupto era otro muy distinto. Uno que dolía demasiado. Severus amaba a Lily, ella solo lo consideraba su amigo.

Durante dos años, Severus había tenido que soportar ver a Lily en clase y hacerse el fuerte. No le importaba. Y realmente, se había mentido a sí mismo casi hasta el punto de creérselo, hasta realmente llegar a pensar que ella no le importaba absolutamente nada.

Durante séptimo curso, tuvo que escuchar los rumores primero, y las confirmaciones después, de la relación de Lily con James Potter. Y no le importó. Ella le había despreciado y había preferido irse con "ese".

Llegó a pensar incluso que jamás habían sido amigos verdaderamente. Que todo había sido una mentira. Él era un mortífago y Lily solo una mancha en su pasado. Ella se había olvidado muy pronto de él, rodeada de su nueva pandilla, de su nueva vida.

Los años habían pasado para los dos, pero ya no tenían que verse en el colegio. Y estar alejado de ella, no verla todos los días, le hizo reafirmarse en su idea de que realmente, Lily había sido un error del pasado.

Sin embargo, él no era capaz de enamorarse. Oh, sí, era muy joven y su puesto dentro del ejército de Voldemort, le hacía ser más exquisito a la hora de elegir a la bruja con la que quería compartir su vida. Y las brujas de familias de sangre limpia que conocía…tampoco es que estuvieran muy por la labor de querer tener una cita con él.

Esos eran los argumentos que Severus decía cuando su madre le preguntaba. Sin embargo, la realidad es otra. La realidad son unos ojos verdes como la hierba y un pelo rojo como los rescoldos del fuego, que pueblan sus sueños. Y aunque intenta evitarlo, no puede dejar de soñar con Lily.

Por casualidad, no puede decir otra cosa, se entera de la profecía. Y siente cómo la sangre se le hiela en las venas, como todo su mundo se derrumba. Porque ante lo que esa profecía significa, incluso su dura coraza se desprende.

Ama a Lily. La ha amado siempre y siempre la amará. Es la única para él.

Pero no puede salvarla. No puede llegar a tiempo y no puede decirle que lo siente. El destino se la ha robado, el destino y él mismo. Y lo único que puede hacer por ella es cuidar de ese bebé que tiene los mismos ojos color verde hierba que ella.

Siempre.


End file.
